Putting on a virtual reality headset (also known as a “head-mounted display” or “HMD”) may be the beginning of a thrilling experience, one that may be more immersive than almost any other digital entertainment or simulation experience available today. Virtual reality headsets may enable users to travel through space and time, interact with friends in a three-dimensional world, or play video games in a radically redefined way. Virtual reality headsets may also be used for purposes other than recreation-governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids.
Conventional virtual reality headsets are generally equipped with at least one display that generates and presents images to a user during operation of the virtual reality headset. The capabilities of these displays to produce images, however, can vary with the age of the displays. For example, the luminance of a display (e.g., the average luminance of the display, the luminance value of an individual pixel within the display, etc.) may decrease as the display ages. This reduction in luminance may lead to reduced image quality and/or “ghost” images in the display, which may in turn lead to reduced user satisfaction with the virtual reality headset.
Traditional solutions to correct such variances (i.e., to calibrate and/or to recalibrate the display) often require professional servicing of the display, and are generally not implementable by individual end-users. For example, conventional calibration solutions may require additional hardware that a user may not possess, and may be expensive or difficult for the user to obtain. Additionally, conventional calibration solutions may require unreliable or difficult to maintain usage and/or history data associated with the display, and therefore may provide sub-optimal and/or inaccurate corrections. Hence, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for apparatuses, systems, and methods that enable end-users to simply, reliably, and affordably correct such variances in head-mounted displays.